Discreet (?)
by Me Lokey
Summary: Kuroko turns down her friends' invitation for someone. And it sparks their curiosity and they end up spying her.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Semi-AU, fem!Kuroko, sweet&possessive!Akashi (?), crazy!Kiseki+Kagami, one-sided love(s), whim plot, ERRORS and excruciatingly SLOW but fluffy updates.

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot.

* * *

It was another tiring day for Kagami Taiga. The tripled training menu had taken a heavy toll on Kagami's muscular body. His teammates had long gone from the changing room and left him alone. Leaning his back against the cold locker, his head felt hot and he was aching all over.

_Damn, is Coach trying to kill us?_

"Kagami-kun, you're blocking my way," a soft feminine voice nudged him out of his thoughts.

Whipping his head to right, his red eyes were greeted with a pair of powder blue blank eyes.

"WARGHHHHHHH!" Kagami immediately jerked forward, stepping away from the owner of blue eyes. "KUROKO! STOP DOING THAT!" he screamed after regaining his breath again.

"Do what?" the shoulder-length haired girl nonchalantly picked up a towel resting on the bench in front of Kagami. "I've been here like ages, but Kagami-kun didn't notice me. And I believe that's not my fault," then, she turned to see Kagami. "If you don't mind, could you hand me the towel?" Kuroko pointed at Kagami's towel draping across his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go," he watched her fold the towel. His mind retreated to those pictures which Kuroko had to run all over places to help them; from changing their towels to collecting some information for Seirin. Admiration slowly building up. "Being a manager is tough, no, Kuroko?"

"Where did that come from?"

Realization hit him that he had slipped out. "No! Wait! Uhm it's just… you know, you help us and stuff…" Kagami scratched his head, averting his gaze away. Faint blush crept onto his cheeks. "I mean, let's drop by at Maji!" he quickly changed the course of conversation. "I'll treat you vanilla shake!"

Gosh, it took all his will power to force out those words from his mouth. His heart was hammering crazily against his rib cage. A heavy silence lingered in the air. The atmosphere felt so weird and awkward. And Kuroko's blank stare didn't help lighten it up either.

"Uhm…"

Kagami waited for her answer. A second flew past. Then, another second. And another second. Damn, it seemed like an eternity for Kagami. And it irked Kagami so much! Not that he was asking her out or something.

…right?

"Thanks, Kagami-kun," Kagami's face lit up hearing her respond. "—but, I have to decline your invitation. I have another plan. Sorry."

His face fell almost immediately. "Oh, it's cool," he managed a cool voice and laughed it off. "Next time, I guess," he put on a fake smile.

"You sure?" after receiving a light nod from Kagami, Kuroko quickly fished a light blue phone out. "I'm already late. Need to leave. See you tomorrow, Kagami-kun," without another word she swept out of the room.

A sullen silence followed before Kagami broke it with a long sigh.

_What's up with this crazy heartbeat, huh?_

…

She was late. She was very late.

Kuroko ate up the distance with great strides. Her powder blue eyes widened glancing at her wristwatch. The moment she wanted to push a larger step, her phone vibrated, halting her. Fumbling with the buttons, Kuroko quickly skimmed the email.

**x-x-x**

**From:** Kise-kun

**Subject:** where r uuuuuuu~?!

kurokocchi is laaaaaate! we've been waiting at maji 4 ages! aominecchi n midorimacchi have gone crazy hereeeee! help me~~~! (((((((((TOT))))))))))

**x-x-x**

Sighing to herself, Kuroko skillfully replied the email while picking up her pace.

…

An email notification brought a smile to Kise's lips. Momoi, who had been trying to calm her childhood friend down, noticed it. She leaned across the table and swiftly snatched Kise's IPhone.

"Hey, give back my phone!"

"Nu uh, email from Tetsu-chan, right?" Momoi winked at the model. "Ah! So, Tetsu-chan is The Little Vanilla Princess? What a cute nickname!" her remark painted a blush on Kise's face.

"I could care less about that," a grumpy green haired boy sitting next to Kise cut in. "Read her email out."

"Uhm… she says—HUH?!"

"Dammit, Satsuki! No cliff hanger, I said!" Aomine harshly grabbed the gadget from the pink haired manager and read through the email. "…the fuck?"

"What does she say, Aomine?!" Midorima had lost his patience. The pink pocket knife—his lucky item—in his clutch gleamed dangerously, ringing an alarm in Kise's head.

"… Tetsu… is not coming…"

"WHAT?!"

**x-x-x**

**From:** The Little Vanilla Princess

**Subject:** Re; where r uuuuuuu~?!

Sorry, I have another plan. Maybe next time?

**x-x-x**

…

Despite of people flooding the street, Kagami felt so lonely. His steps were heavy and slow. His mind was besieged with the episode from the changing room. Never in his life, had he felt so heartbroken hearing a negative answer from Kuroko.

_Who's she meeting anyway? Why is it so important? Why couldn't she meet that person another day?_

Distracted with thoughts, questions, and jumbled feelings, Kagami almost made a friend with a wall. He shook his head to clear his mind, however to no avail. Kagami gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

_Fuck, this is too much! Gotta do something to distract myself!_

…

The moment Kuroko's leg touched the grass; she comprehensively scanned throughout the park. Children, parents and teenagers thronged the park, to her dismay. Kuroko nonchalantly pushed her way through the crowds—the beauty of being invisible, while looking for a certain redhead.

_Ah, Akashi-kun!_

Yes, a certain redhead named Akashi Seijurou.

She spotted him sitting idly under a shady tree far from the crowds. The mere sight of him sleeping peacefully made her heart beat faster. Finding an empty spot, Kuroko smoothed out the creases in her school uniform. Taking a deep breath, Kuroko shuffled towards the redhead.

Standing before the captain of Rakuzan, Kuroko gently called out his name; "Akashi-kun."

No respond.

_He must be really tired._

"Akashi-kun."

Still no respond.

"Akashi-kun?"

The negative respond prompted a sigh from Kuroko. She scooted over closer and crouched down in front of him. For a moment, Kuroko drank in the scenery. Sunlight filtered dustily through the tree, bathing his peaceful face and fiery red hair. The usual menacing aura seemed to be robbed off him and she whispered a grateful to gods for letting her see this rare side of Akashi. Kuroko cracked a small smile seeing Akashi still maintain his composure by folding his arms over his chest.

Then, her mind clicked off.

_Nobody… is around, right?_

Ensuring the radar was clear, Kuroko carefully crawled closer and trailed her fingers along Akashi's jaw. It felt so surreal to see Akashi sleeping before her eyes, however the physical contact convinced Kuroko it was real. Her fingers migrated to his bottom lip.

… _so soft._

Hesitation clouded her mind, nonetheless Kuroko moved forward, landing her lips on his.

It was nothing but a chaste kiss, yet it brought happiness brimming over her heart. Reluctance flooded her brain as she pulled away from the kiss, however a pair of hands crawling up her face and holding her firmly halted her.

_Oh, he's awake._

Knowing Akashi had awoken, Kuroko continued the kiss. Akashi embraced her closer to deepen the kiss as she settled herself on Akashi's laps. The kiss was gentle and filled with love. She welcomed and savored the warmth to the full, engraving them into her heart. She didn't rush, nor did Akashi. They let themselves drown into their own world.

A minute crawled past.

Kuroko began to feel uncomfortable. No sign of retreat from Akashi either.

Two minutes.

She was sweating.

Three—

_OXYGEN DEPRIVED! OXYGEN DEPRIVED! AKASHI-KUN, I'M—! I CAN'T BREATHE!_

A warning pealed out inside her head. Kuroko hit Akashi's shoulder repeatedly, face turning paler and paler. However, Akashi didn't budge an inch. Panic rising inside her. Oxygen was crucial. Oxygen was far important than love for Kuroko now!

Her punches grew stronger, and finally Akashi let her go. Kuroko immediately threw her head back, regaining the precious oxygen. Dizziness weakened her body and Kuroko slumped back on Akashi. She buried her head in Akashi's chest to hide a faint blush of anger and embarrassment rising to her pale cheeks.

Meanwhile, Akashi casually looked at his wristwatch and embraced her tighter, saying; "You're 13 minutes and 4 seconds late."

Glancing up at her boyfriend, Kuroko whispered; "I hate you, Akashi-kun."

"I love you too, Tetsuna."

…

Not far from Kuroko and Akashi, Kagami was hiding behind a rubbish bin. His jaw dropped at the scene he had just witnessed. He couldn't think properly. The kissing scene kept replaying in his mind. So much for distraction. Goddammit…

_Kuroko is dating…?_

"NO FUCKING WAY!" two choruses of screams were heard.

_Wait, two?_

Snapping his head to right, he was greeted with the sight of five colored hair.

"KAGAMI/KAGAMICCHI/KAGAMIN?!"

"THE RAINBOW BAND?!"

* * *

**Author's note: **This bunny plot suddenly hopped into my mind while I was answering my exam question (hahaha, screw the exam! No, I'm kidding orz) Tell me if something is wrong or off~

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Semi-AU, OOC-ness, fem!Kuroko, sweet&possessive!Akashi (?), crazy!Kiseki+Kagami, one-sided love(s), whim plot, ERROR and excruciatingly SLOW but fluffy updates.

**Pairing(s): **AkaKuro!

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot.

* * *

"Fucker, Kagami… Who did you call 'Rainbow Band'?!" Aomine raged as he grabbed Kagami's front shirt. Momoi quickly stepped between the tall males, trying to prize Aomine's hand off Kagami.

"The ghosts behind you guys, dumbass," said Kagami with thinly-veiled sarcasm. He swatted the tanned hand away. "Che, just looking at your hair reminds me of Nyan-cat. Hey, Aomine, sing Nyan-cat song for me," he mocked.

Aomine raised his fist to punch the redhead, but Momoi's scream halted him. "Dai-chan, stop!" then, she turned to Kagami. "Kagamin, please, I'm begging you, don't anger him more!" but, her childhood friend pushed her away.

"C'mon, Aominecchi, try to look on the bright side-ssu," Kise held up his hands in defense. "Take it as a compliment! Imagine; we are really a band! Morimacchi plays keyboard, Murasakibara is our drummer, and I'm the vocalist~!" he showed a 'V' sign. "That'd be wonderful-ssu~!"

"DIE, KISE," both power forwards synchronized, glaring at the blonde. Kise was startled and quickly retreated to the dustbin, crying dramatically—not only his most precious princess is dating the most twisted basketball captain walk the Earth, he was cursed as well. Poor Kise. Aomine snapped back to Kagami. "Hey, fucker, how about a one-on-one? The loser will sing Nyan-cat song. In PUBLIC!"

Kagami spit out an ugly laugh. "Nicee~~ I'm so looking forward to seeing your horrible performance," he grinned wickedly. Aomine gave him an intense gaze, so did Kagami. A staring contest had started without them realizing it. A dark, menacing aura radiated off them, scaring some pedestrians, who happened to walk by.

"ENOUGH-nanodayo!" Midorima's stern voice startled them, and a hard blow on their head followed suit. Both Aomine and Kagami groaned in pain.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" they shouted.

A darker aura from the megane swirled around them. Midorima scrunched up his nose in irritation. Aomine and Kagami were positive they could hear a vein snapping from the megane. Not to mention, his fingers were dancing along the pocket knife—damn that Oha-Asa, how a knife could be a lucky item, anyway?!

"I've had enough with your useless argument," his deep voice cut through the atmosphere. Kagami and Aomine went rigid and nodded. Satisfied with their reactions, Midorima calmed down and looked around. "Thanks to your bickering, now we've lost them."

"So, what should we do now?" Kise whined. "You know what will happen when Kurokocchi uses her Misdirection Overflow! No way could we find them!"

"I think I might know where they go," Momoi rubbed the dust off her skirt. She glanced at her childhood friend and rewarded him a sharp jab in his ribs. "That's for pushing me away, hmph!" then, her face melted into a smile again. "C'mon, let's go find them!"

…

Akashi led their way through the crowd. Despite of the petit body she possesses, Kuroko couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being swept around by people. Furthermore, Akashi was walking way too fast. Sighing, Kuroko forced herself to catch up with her boyfriend.

To her dismay, she lost her balance and stumbled forward. Her hand reached out, looking for something to hold on.

_Aka—_

Instead of feeling a hard impact, Kuroko felt a pair of strong arms imprison her and warmth encase her whole body. She brought her head up, and Akashi's small smile greeted her.

"I was walking too fast, wasn't I?" he asked as he helped Kuroko stand up. Kuroko dropped her gaze on the ground and tucked her bangs behind her ear. She felt embarrassed when Akashi watched her with his heterochromatic eyes.

"…kind of…"

"My apologies," he laced their fingers together and pulled her closer. "With this, you won't lose me again," and began to walk. Kuroko was startled, but a light squeeze on her hand snapped her back to reality. Indeed, she felt more comfortable walking closely behind him. But, gosh, was he wearing the perfume she gave last year?! It drove her crazy.

"So, where should we go first?" Akashi asked.

"Uh, why don't you decide, Akashi-kun?"

"Nope, today I want you to decide everything for us," he smiled. "After all, you're the one who asked for this date."

Kuroko formed a pout. He was right—Akashi is always right. It was her who had invited him to come down to Tokyo. However, never came across her mind, he'd agree in spite of piling works and assignments. Nonetheless, that's that. Now, Akashi was holding her hand, smiling at her.

Is not wrong to be spoiled for awhile, right?

"Akashi-kun," she clenched his arm, bringing herself closer to him. "I'm hungry…"

A sweet smile made its way to his lips. "Let's grab a bite, then."

…

Huffing and puffing, the rainbow group finally found the lovely-dovey couple—at Maji Burger, no less, where they had gathered earlier. Momoi had claimed it 'women intuition'.

"If I knew, I'd have stayed here waiting for them to appear!" Aomine bellowed in dissatisfaction. His head was throbbing. He hates walking through the crowds in the heat. If that isn't enough, now he had to cram together with a stupid copycat and a boisterous redhead in one seat! "Why do I have to sit with these idiots?!"

Momoi hushed him. "You're too loud, Aomine-kun. They might hear you!" she glanced over Aomine's shoulder, spying the couple sitting across them. Luckily and ridiculously as it sounded, there was a huge vase helped shield them from Akashi's vision. Momoi and Midorima could see Akashi's face, but not Kuroko's.

"Move aside, dumbass!" Kagami gritted his teeth, pushing his hand to Aomine.

"Fuck no! This is my seat!"

"Damn you, ganguro…" he inched closer to Aomine.

"Returnee bastard…"

"…help me-ssu…" a weak voice cut between them. Both Aomine and Kagami looked nose down, only to find a pale blonde crushing between them. They backed away, and Kise slumped over the table. "I thought I saw a white light…"

"Kise, quiet," Midorima squinted at the couple. Akashi was smiling—Midorima thought it was his first time to see that twisted captain smiling! Midorima was intrigued, wanting to know what had brought the smile to his face.

…

"… here, look at this picture," Akashi showed Kuroko his cell phone.

Kuroko almost spurt her vanilla shake. "Eh, but that picture…" her face went scarlet. She snatched the cell phone from Akashi's clutch, bringing the gadget closer. "When did you take this picture?"

"When we were still in the middle school. You spent the night at my place, remember?" he chuckled lightly. "You squeaked in you sleep."

"I did?" blush rose to her cheeks. Then, she turned to the cell phone. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to delete this picture."

"Nu uh, no can do," Akashi leaned across the table, swiftly pinched Kuroko's nose and used her hesitation to retrieve his phone back. "It's my precious."

"…not fair," she covered her red nose. "I'm going to get angry, Akashi-kun."

Her pouting face raised a sincere smile on Akashi's face. "Oh, my precious Tetsuna is angry. What should I do to make her smile again?"

"Stop treating me like a child."

"Correction, I'm treating you like a _princess_," said Akashi, brushing Kuroko's fringes off her forehead and kissed her forehead. "Want to go to your favorite place later?"

As he'd expected, Kuroko's face lit up again. "Sure."

…

Meanwhile, all the blood drained from Midorima's and Momoi's face. They couldn't believe they had just witnessed another kissing scene—just on the forehead, mind you—before them. Midorima quickly ripped his gaze off them, blush rising up his cheeks—he's a tsundere, remember?

_Damn you, Akashi!_

"I… can't believe what I just saw…" the pink haired manager trailed her voice off. "Though, I'm kind of disappointed because I can't see Tetsu-chan's face."

It sparked Aomine's and Kagami's curiosity—forget about the blonde, he was approaching the 'white light', sandwiched between two 190 cm giants was too much for him.

Curiosity ate Kagami up. He sprung to his feet, turning on his heel. However, Aomine was quick to grab his wrist, stopping him. Kagami shot a glare to the tanned male. Aomine returned it equally. "You motherfucker… let me fucking go…" Kagami seethed.

_I want to see Kuroko's face, you faggot!_

Somehow, Aomine could read Kagami's thought. "You curse too much, Bakagami," Aomine leered. "I can help clean your mouth with bleach for free."

_Hell no I'll let that happen! The one who can see Tetsu's smiling face is me!_

"No, I'd prefer to shove it down your fucking throat, Ahomine."

_Just forget it, Ahomine. You're her past. Past is past. Now, Kuroko belongs to me—I mean, Seirin!_

Now, Aomine joined Kagami, getting on his feet. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Another word regarding his past, Aomine swore he'll kill the fucker and feed Nigou on his dismembered body.

"You—"

"I can't see!" Feeling irritated, Momoi harshly yanked their school uniform and pulled them down, not caring she might have crushed Kise in the process. They were taken aback by Momoi's strength. She could care less the expression drifting across their faces. Her attention was focused on the couple, however, to her dismay…

…they had gone.

Exasperation flared up inside her, and Momoi vented her anger to her childhood friend by punching him repeatedly. "Dai-chan stupid! Dai-chan stupiiidd!"

"Satsuki, stop it! I'm not your punching bag!"

Recovering from the shock, Midorima shouted. "Hey, stop fooling around! We might lose them again!" His reminder received quick reactions from the rainbow group. They leapt to their feet and rushed to the door, completely ignoring perplexed looks from other customers.

The door slid open and a blast of heat hit them in their faces. Momoi scanned the surrounding, eyes darted from one face to another, looking for Akashi and Kuroko. However, she failed to see a tall figure standing in her way until it was too late. Colorful sweets flew up around her once she had made the contact with the figure. Momoi was too shocked with the impact and staggered backward. However, someone pulled her up from behind before her butt landed on the ground.

Sweets produced faint thud sounds as they touched the ground.

"Are you okay, miss?" said a calm voice. She looked up. A black iris looked down at her.

"Th…thank you," she remembered the eyes. He's—

"Hey, Satsuki, you alright?!" Aomine's shout went up behind them. Kagami tailed behind. But, Kagami stopped on his track.

"Tatsuya?!"

"Long time no see, Taiga," Himuro Tatsuya smiled.

"Murasakibaracchi?!" Kise turned to the person whom Momoi clashed with earlier.

"Ah, Kise-chin~ Mido-chin~ Sac-chin, you okay~?" Murasakibara's words were disoriented by the lollipop in his mouth. "Muro-chin's brother and Mine-chin are here too~ Mind helping me pick up my sweets?" the giant crouched down, picking up his snacks off the ground and stuffing them into his pockets.

They stood there, completely flabbergasted. Himuro didn't say anything, putting on his calm smile. An awkward silence settled between them. Only rustling of sweet wraps could be heard as the childish giant nonchalantly rescued his snacks.

_The hell is going on here? _they—minus Murasakibara and Himuro—shared the same thought.

In a flat monotone voice, Midorima deadpanned; "Great, now we've completed the primary and secondary colors. Anyone, any brush and canvas?"

* * *

**Author's OTL note: **Weird chapter is weird.

Anyway, many thanks to those who spent their time to read, review, favorite and follow this fanfic. I couldn't be happier. *throws Murasakibara's sweets and flees*

Comments are welcome, ciao~


End file.
